Sabia que volverias
by Cristi Sora Dragneel
Summary: Natsu, el gremio no ha vuelto a ser el mismo sin tu presencia, desde que te fuiste, mi vida y todo mi mundo dio un giro, aun te amo, aun te quiero, y se que volveras, pero, nunca pense que es una simple mision, encontraria de nuevo, nuestra felicidad completa./-Mama, Nashi no me deja leer -Haru-nii empezo! -Ya basta los dos! /-Natsu? -Lucy...


**Ciaossu minna, aquí Cristi-chan, verán, esto sé me ocurrió ayer 26 de diciembre, estoy enferma y me encontré con un cuaderno que oka-san me regalo y que estaba vacío, seguí el ejemplo de Lucy e hice una carta para un amigo:3 pero él no está muerto gracias a Dios! Así que, espero que lo disfruten…**

**Lucy POV**

Natsu, no sé sí es mi imaginación o realmente está pasando como yo lo siento, 7 años sin ti sé sienten tan largos, tal vez el doble del tiempo que verdaderamente transcurre, pero, sé que no soy la única, el gremio no ha vuelto a ser el mismo sin tú presencia, o sin la de Happy incluso, recuerdo el ultimo día que te vimos, el ultima día que te vi, el ultima día que yo sonreí abiertamente para mis nakamas.

**Flashback**

-Lucy, tú siempre me amaras? –me preguntaste con un deje de tristeza pero con mucho anhelo a escuchar una afirmación

-Por supuesto que sí Natsu, a que viene esa pregunta? –respondí con otra duda, sonreíste divertido

-Solo me quería asegurar de que cuando este dormido no le digas lo mismo a Loke –me abrazaste por la cintura y me aferraste a tú cuerpo, como sí no quisieras que me fuera

-Sabes, eso me molesta –te dije falsamente molesta por tú infantilidad mientras rodeaba tú cuello con mis brazos

-Hahaha, no importa, estoy satisfecho con el simple hecho de que… -me miraste pícaramente- me des un beso –nos hiciste caer en mí cama, tú encima de mí, acercabas tus labios a los míos, y yo esperaba ansiosa el tacto de ellos, me besaste, apasionadamente, yo te correspondía más que feliz, sin razón alguna, reímos en medio del beso, luego nos miramos a los ojos.

-Natsu –te dije embelesada, me mirabas de la misma manera

-Sí?

-Te amo –te sonreí dulcemente

-Lucy –dijiste mí nombre en tono enternecido, sonreíste, esa sonrisa única, propiamente tuya –Yo también te amo –me abrazaste –no tienes idea de cuánto te amo –hundiste tú cabeza en el hueco que sé formaba entre mis hombros y mi cabeza –ahora, a dormir, tengo hambre –te mire confusa, y me reí burlonamente

-Hahahaha, pff, Nat-Natsu –dije entre carcajadas –lo que acabas de decir no tiene sentido –intente imitar tú voz –"Ahora a dormir, tengo hambre" hahahaha –me miraste avergonzado y molesto

-N-No te burles, después de todo es tú culpa –deje de reír

-Y porque demonios es mí culpa que tú seas tan idiota como para que tengas esas confusiones? –te dije un poco molesta, porque, que culpa tenía yo?

-Es tú culpa porque, usas está ropa tan provocativa –note en tus ojos deseo, sabía lo que querías, comenzaste lamiendo mí cuello

-N-Natsu, e-e-espera, Ah! –gemí al sentir tus duras manos masajeando mis senos –n-no otra vez, no aquí, l-lo despertaremos, Ohm! –recuerdo nuestra primera vez, y gracias a ese día, en que ambos nos entregamos el uno al otro, nació nuestro pequeño y amado Haru, de 1 año, que ahora yace dormido, lo sé, madre a los 18, no me arrepiento, soy muy feliz, pero en este no era el momento ni el lugar para hacerlo –N-Natsu, basta! –tome su rostro en mis manos y me miro con molestia

-Porque me detienes? Ya me estaba poniendo caliente –me obligo a mirar su masculinidad, me sorprendí al ver que estaba teniendo una erección –me va a empezar a doler –me miraste, por tercera vez en el día, con picardía, deseo y lujuria, susurraste a mí oído –atiéndelo –me sonroje

-Ve al baño, toma una ducha fría y háztelo tú mismo! –me levante de la cama y fui al baño, me metí en la bañera, cerré mis ojos e intente descansar, pero…

-Lo harás sí o no? –abrí mis ojos, estabas al igual que yo, desnudo y encima de mí, demonios, sentía que no me controlaría más

-Que haces aquí?! –grite

-Me dijiste que viniera al baño y lo hiciera –te defendiste

-Cuando no este yo!

-Oh vamos, no será difícil, lo haces muy bien, solo un poco, al menos solo para calmarme –te acercaste a mí rostro, me diste un beso rápido y deslizaste tus manos hasta las mías, mientras las dirigías a tú miembro

-E-Está bien –sonreíste y quitaste tus manos de las mías, empeze a acariciarte, acaricia la punta y gemiste

-Ah! Lucy –moví mis manos arriba y abajo, aumentando la velocidad gradualmente, fugaces veces ejercía presión, lo que te hacia gemir aún más –Lu, ahh! Mm! Ah, L-Lucy, me v-vengo, p-para –no pare, venganza –Ahí Lucyyy, Ah! –Me besaste desesperadamente y sentí en mí mano algo líquido, ligeramente pegajoso y caliente, sonreí triunfante –Traviesa –me dijiste jadeante, reímos, salimos, nos vestimos y fuimos a ver a Haru, quién recientemente sé había despertado

-Hola mí niño –te tome en mis brazos, tú padre nos rodeó a ambos en un abrazo, deposito en ambos un beso en la cabeza, nuestro hijo era precioso, tenía cabello rubio, y ojos negros, casi verde jade, igual a los de Natsu, era extremadamente raro, un día era totalmente serio, y luego, no paraba de reír, pero eso no importa, ambos lo queremos mucho.

-Lucy, Haru ya puede dormir en un cama, es un gran hombre, no necesita estar en una cuna

-Vale, vale –cargue un rato a mí hijo, luego de unos minutos, volvió a quedarse dormido, y Natsu insistió con que deberíamos dejarlo dormir hoy en nuestra cama, así que lo acosté ahí, Natsu y yo bajamos a comer, hoy había estado muy extraño, empezando porque no quiso que fuéramos al gremio y nos quedáramos aquí en casa.

Llego la noche y los tres nos dispusimos a dormir. Cada uno a los costados de Haru, Natsu me abrazaba con una mano la cintura, y la otra la tenía en una mano Haru, yo tenía mí mano derecha en el pecho de Natsu y la otra, en la mano restante de nuestro hijo, me estaba quedando dormida cuando…

-Lu

-Que pasa Natsu?

-Te amo –sonreí sin abrir los ojos –Te amo a ti y a Haru

-Yo también te amo Natsu, Te amo, te amo, te amo! –abrí mis ojos, me sonreías, pero de una manera diferente, era la sonrisa más inocente que tú me habías dado, mi corazón dio un vuelco y te bese, me besaste, me acariciaste, no lo soportaste, volviste a dejar a Haru en la cuna, otra vez nos dejamos llevar por la pasión y emoción del momento, me volviste a hacer tuya, te reclame como mío, terminamos, tú dentro de mí, una vez fuera, quisiste otra vez tener a nuestro más preciado tesoro, nuestro niño, dormimos los tres felices, pero, no despertamos de igual manera.

-Natsu? Donde estás? –te busque, Haru despertó, al no sentirte también, lloro, lo cargue, al no encontrarte en casa, me vestí lo más rápido que pude y partimos al gremio.

-Mira-san, has visto a Natsu? –pregunte desesperada

-Hola Lucy, Haru-kun, no, no lo hemos visto, no estaba en casa con ustedes?

-No, lo siento Mira-san tengo que irme –tome a Haru más fuerte, me miro a los ojos y me dijo

-Papaa? –tenía un año, sabía hablar, caminar, y lo que pasaba a su alrededor

-Lo encontraremos Haru-kun, no te preocupes –le dije sonriéndole a mi hijo, aun con la esperanza de verte, fuimos al lago donde frecuentemente íbamos los tres, acompañados por Happy, a pescar, con la esperanza de encontrarte, y gracias a Dios, así fue, estabas sentado a una orilla de él, con la mirada perdida en sus aguas.

-Natsu –susurre bajo, pero sabía que me habías escuchado

-Lucy, Haru –note el deje de tristeza en tú voz, y también a tú exceed azul, estaba acostado, mirando el cielo, en silencio, muy raro en el –que hacen aquí?

-Eso debería preguntarte yo a ti –dije claramente molesta –porque cuando despertamos no estabas ahí? –bajaste la mirada

-Lucy, Haru, yo, digo, nosotros –refiriéndose a Happy y a el –nos vamos

-A dónde? –al principio no entendí

-Lucy, prométeme que cuidaras muy bien a Haru –querías llorar

-De que estas hablando, claro que lo cuidare muy bien, pero porque dices eso? –me acerque a ti, te levantaste

-Iremos en busca de Igneel, él es mi padre Lucy, aun lo extraño, además, tengo una familia, cuando lo encuentre, quiero que se sienta orgulloso de que logre seguir adelante, de que enamore, de que soy feliz, y tengo a personas que dependen de mí, al igual que yo de ellas –sentí que mí mundo sé venía abajo en ese momento, que caería, pero, debía ser fuerte, aunque, podía? No, esa fue la respuesta, caí de rodillas con Haru aun en mis brazos, sentí como las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, quería gritar, pero no debía, no podía

-Y pensabas irte y no decírmelo? –mí voz sé quebraba, te acercaste a mí, me ayudaste a levantarme, nos abrazaste

-No era lo que quería, no me creo lo suficientemente capaz como para decírtelo, pero, ya te lo dije no es así? –sonreíste tristemente, y lágrimas también salían de tus ojos, sabía que a ti también debía dolerte, pero, que iba a hacer yo? Soy su esposa, estaré con él en las buenas y en la malas, además, sabia lo doloroso que era perder a un padre, o a una madre, el aun podía hacer algo, y yo no pensaba detenerlo, pero tampoco quiero que sea la última vez que lo vea

-Natsu, volverás? –dije aun llorando descontroladamente –prométeme que volverás! –me abrazaste aún más fuerte, aun con Haru en mis brazos, lo abrazaste a él también

-Sí, te prometo que volveré *beso* volveré para estar contigo *beso* con Haru *beso* con todos los del gremio *beso* conocerán a Igneel *beso* y volveremos a estar juntos *beso* espérame sí?

-S-Sí –dije con dificultad –siempre esperamos por ti, cuando volverás?

-N-No lo sé, pero volveré! Te lo prometo –me diste un beso, mucho, mucho, mucho! Más largo que lo anteriores, yo te besaba de igual manera, con desesperación, pasión, amor, deseo, cariño, emoción, y tristeza, por ser el último, nos separamos, le diste un beso a Haru en la cabeza –Haru, sé un buen chico, volveremos pronto, cuida a mami –el rió, luego lloro

-Lucy, Haru –hablo Happy que hasta ahora sé había mantenido en silencio, estaba llorando, ya tenía los ojos rojos de tanto hacerlo –Los extrañare muchooo! A-Aye! –sé tiro hacia nosotros y nos abrazó, yo le devolvía el gesto con una mano, Haru con ambas, yo me había encariñado con este gato, lo extrañaría, de verdad que lo extrañaría

-N-Nosotros también Happy, cuídate mucho, c-cuando vuelvan, te tendré mucho pescado –dije aun llorando

-G-Gracias Lucyy! –voló al lado de Natsu

-Lucy –era Natsu –te amo

-Natsu –susurre con tristeza –te amo también –dije sonriéndole a como pudo, me sonrió de la misma manera, todos con lágrimas en los ojos, sé dieron vuelta, y vi como sé adentraban en el bosque, vi como sé alejaban, cuando los perdí de vista caí de rodillas nuevamente, y llore, llore y llore, Gray y Juvia, que venían de una misión, me encontraron llorando, me llevaron al gremio y les conté a todos, con el dolor de mí alma, sobre la partida de Natsu, desde ese día, todo cambio.

**Fin Flashback**

Ese día, mi vida cambio completamente, el no tenerlo a mí lado sé hizo muy difícil, con el tiempo, logre superarlo, ahora, sé que sí me viera, estaría muy orgulloso, me he convertido en una maga de clase S, puedo incluso mantener una pelea con Gildarts, claro, mantener, más no ganarle, pero aun sí, puedo abrir las 12 puertas que complete luego de los juegos mágicos sin ningún problema, he aprendido nueva magia, y Haru, ahora tiene 8 años y sé ha hecho muy fuerte también, puede usar magia de espíritus celestiales, y Loke le ha enseñado a usar el poder de Regulus, también usa magia de fuego, igual que Natsu, es muy parecido a mí, le gusta mucho leer, pero a veces, saca a flote la actitud que heredo de ti, impulsivo e infantil.

También, te tengo otra sorpresa Natsu, un año después de tú partida, di a luz a nuestra segunda niña, mi pequeña Nashi, mí otro tesoro, nuestro otro tesoro, es muy linda, tiene 6 años, ojos chocolates como los míos y cabellos rosa como el tuyo, ambos niños tiene tú sonrisa, aunque claro, Haru por ser mayor, tiene colmillos más afilados que Nashi, mi niña también puede usar magia de fuego, y quiere firmemente aprender magia de re-equipamiento como Erza, ella, Juvia, y Levy-chan tampoco sé han quedado atrás con los niños, pero ese ya es otro tema Natsu, aun espero tú llegada, sé que volverás, y cuando lo hagas, todos aquí te esperaremos con los brazos abiertos.

Solo he podido sonreír y ser feliz al lado de mis hijos, pero con otros, me comporto totalmente fría, o eso es lo que me dicen a veces…A VECES .Aun te amo, a un te quiero, y sé que pronto volveremos a vernos, Te amo, Natsu.

Lucy Dragneel.

-Mama! Nashi no me deja leer!

-No es cierto! Haru-nii empezó! El me lanzo una bola de fuego!

-No iba para ti

-Ya basta los dos! –dije con un aura oscura

-Hai! Oka-sama -dijeron ambos

-Bueno, prepárense, vamos a una misión

-Iremos con Tía Erza y Tío Gray? –me dijo Nashi

-O con Tía Juvia y Tía Levy? –dijo Haru

-Podemos invitar también al Tío Gajeel! –dijeron ambos

-Está será una misión especial, así que iremos todos –me miraron con una cara de no poder creérselo

-E-EN SERIO?! –gritaron emocionados

-Sí –les dio una sonrisa de lado

-Mama! Eras la mejor! –ambos sé me tiraron encima y me abrazaron

-Claro, soy la mejor mama cuando les permito salir a destruir la mitad del objetivo *sarcasmo* No quiero que causen mucho desastre!

-Hai! Oka-sama!

…

Nunca pensé que en esa "simple" misión de acabar con un gremio oscuro completo, volvería a encontrar la felicidad.

-Natsu?

**Espero que les haya gustadoooo, sí tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntármelo en un review! Ahora, sí leen mí fic Por la verdad de todo, les aviso que tardare un poco en subir el cap. que viene, gomen! Y el de Battle of Bands ya lo tengo listo :3 solo me falta escribirlo y redactarlo ._. Eeeeeen Fiinnn, repito, espero que les haya gustado :D Dejen review, onegai minna-sama! **

**Bye-bye**

**Att: Cristi-chan**


End file.
